


Do Not Go Gently

by Gomerah



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beds, Blood, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gore, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kinks, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Slave Trade, Violence, angst???, can i just spoil Izaya??, food kinks, graphic birth, heat - Freeform, knots, nipple kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomerah/pseuds/Gomerah
Summary: No matter how many times Izaya tried to forget those days, he just couldn't. Over and over again the memory stuck. Haunting him through his dreams and waking moments. For Izaya, there was no escape. He was already in hell. Every inch of him hurt. Not even counting how his legs were mostly out of commission.orBased after the final fight and our poor precious Izaya is left behind suffering from past mistakes. But truly, were they all mistakes?





	1. Candle

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE Read the tags :') they're very important. I am not holding back. I dislike the idea of omegas being next to nothing. I always imagined them as sacred and rare. I was a tiny bit inspired by infertility shown in the Hand Maids Tale. And the idea of how it would affect society and opinions on pregnancies. Then throw in a little mpreg and poof! This story was started years ago but I'm a lazy piece of trash so here :)

No matter how many times Izaya tried to forget those days, he just couldn't. Over and over again the memory stuck. Haunting him through his dreams and waking moments. For Izaya, there was no escape. He was already in hell. Every inch of him hurt. Not even counting how his legs were mostly out of commission.

For now, Izaya simply leaned back and stared out the large window that was next to the couch he was laying on. He could still see precipitation on the window sill from the morning dew. He huffed and pulled the cotton blanket closer. Shoving his face in it and breathed in the peppermint smell. For some reason, the whole apartment reeked of it. It didn't exactly bother him, but it wasn't the most pleasant. 

_You would think she sprayed the whole place down. Ah-I wouldn't put it past her._

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. The clack of heels could be heard coming down the hallway, echoing off the empty halls. 

“Psst, you awake?” The hushed tone from his ex-secretary fully brought Izaya out of his head. He hummed to confirm her question, slowly sitting up and wrapping the warm blanket around him.

He noticed that she was carrying a paper bag. 

She walked toward him and took a seat on the couch. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a candle and a small bottle. Izaya arched a brow at the objects, not quite understanding the reason for her purchase. 

“Alright, I know you said that you didn't want to do this but we are running out of options.” Immediately he narrowed his eyes at her. “I swear i-if you wasted your money o-on some useless shit Namie-” “We don't have a choice!” her shout caused him to jump a little. “You are getting worse by the day if we don't do something you might fall!” 

Her face had scrunched up into what Izaya would generally call her ‘wench face.’ “Who cares if I-I fall. It w-would be better for everyone.” Her face turned less angry and more upset. “You know what will happen if you fall. Izaya... Please let me help you. I won't allow you to fall, nor will I let you continue like this.” Her tone started soft and became more demanding as she spoke.

He sighed, he had been putting this type of thing off for as long as he could. 

_This is why I shouldn't have let her find me._

After the final fight, or at least that's what he started calling it, Izaya had been in the hospital for around two months. Healing and re-cooperating. Kane had given him one of his old phones. And after charging it he found many missed calls, but the most were from her.  
She had left and gone to work for a new company. But she was hell-bent on finding him. At first, Izaya had no idea why. She had hated him from the moment they met, but alas, she was more interested in his autonomy then having true worry for him. His type was rare. Omegas were less than 5% of the population. And with the growing amount of infertility the world was facing, he had become extremely valuable. Not because he had a higher chance of having kids, but because he was already pregnant with them. 

His mistake was his miscalculation. Two weeks before the final fight he had misinterpreted his cycle’s warnings. His heat had come early and entirely by surprise. 

That wasn't the worst of it. His scent, the well known ‘flea scent’ Shizuo always spoke of, it had called to Shizuo. Izaya wasn't sure how. He was barricaded in his old apartment, and still, the scent had made it to the beast. 

The days following were quite. Pleasurable. 

Shizuo’s alpha scent and actions had sated him well. His heat was shorter since an alpha accompanied him. Although he did not form a mating bond, it was almost like they were mates. 

He wanted to forget. His mistakes. Those days were his biggest mistake, and he couldn't take them back. Now he was stuck, crippled, pregnant, and so close to falling that he stuttered his breathing when he finally answered Namie. 

“You don't h-have to be here. I didn't n-need your help.” His stutter had worsened from thinking of those days. 

She sighed, leaning back and closed her eyes. “I'm gonna start pouring water on you every time you lie. Now, I want you to try this. If it doesn't work then fine. But I want to know that we at least tried.” His mind stuck on the word we. The moment she had found him it became we. Izaya had to credit her though; her patience was admirable. It evened well with Izaya’s stubbornness. 

“If you don't want to lose them or go to whatever alpha is their father then, please. Just try it.”

Several beats of silence led to Izaya finally caving. “Fine.”

Her grin could have been compared to that of an alley cat. If that were possible. 

She set the candle down on the small table in front of them and reached for a cloth to pour the bottle on. “Lay down” this time her voice was soft. 

Doing as instructed Izaya leaned back and curled in on himself. Pulling the blanket closer and narrowing his eyes as she lit the candle. 

“Its supposed to calm omega’s. And it better work because it was expensive as fuck.” Usually, Izaya would have commented on her sailor's mouth, but his attention was snatched by the scent filling the room. 

He could feel his muscles go lax and the weight in his chest dissipate a little. Taking a deep breath, he could feel warmth fill him, settling deep in his bones. 

 

For the first time in weeks, Izaya slept. No jump starts, nightmares, or pain spiking up his spine. Real deep sleep. 

Groaning as he rolled over Izaya was mindful of the lump on his stomach. He refused to think of them as anything more. He wasn't in denial, at least he didn't think so, he merely accepted his pitiful defeat. 

He wasn't meant to survive the fight. He was to perish and be at peace in Valhalla. But of course, he wasn't so lucky. 

It was evening now, the dew from before long gone, and along with the burning flame. The candle had drowned itself, the liquidated wax snuffing all life, Izaya felt closer to it, something they could both understand. Drowning yourself in your own essence. How poetic. 

_Tch, look at me now. Pitiful... So pitiful._

Izaya often found himself alone with these thoughts; it would worry a reasonable person. He almost wishes he was worried. 

He brought his palm up, slowly grazing the fabric of the blanket and under his clothes. Smooth caresses against his bulged stomach. 

Somewhere else in the house a sharp ting was heard. The pleasurable sound of glass smashing into a million pieces before its original form is lost forever. 

_So the witch is still in her coven._

While several curses rang out Izaya diverts his attention to the remote laying near him. Gently running his thumb up the rubber buttons before choosing the red one on at the top. The sound of the TV is low from his late-night binge of sitcoms and infomercials. 

He quickly finds the news and allows his brain to go on autopilot. Absorbing information is almost primal now. Something so instinctive that he doesn't even have to recognize it. He lets his attention to focus, however, as a red signal is shown on the screen.  
“Recent reports show an increase in female beta’s going missing. While little is known about their whereabouts, we do know that this symbol is being used by the group responsible. A name has not been given, but some are calling the ‘Red Winged Devils.’”

_How catchy..._

The symbol shown was nothing more than a tattered piece of cloth with two red wings, a red devils tail, and text in bold of the letters ABO. 

Another gang rises, and another falls,‘tis the life of all cities.

Art For This Chapter https://gomerah.deviantart.com/art/Do-Not-Go-Gently-749672515?ga_submit_new=10%3A1528946844


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a shame she wasn't able to prevent it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any spelling mistakes? Let me know!  
> Not beta read

_Shizuo had never felt so powerless in his life. His strength couldn't help him in this situation. He could only sit back and hope the people his parents hired wouldn't fail. He was surprised at how fast they worked; a missing injured and pregnant omega was labeled as high risk. All he hoped for now is that the flea wasn't dead. He had survived their fight and disappeared from a hospital two hours from their city. However, after that, the trail went cold. The omega specialists informed him that if he weren't with Izaya, he would fall. Not an if but a when was the question. He only hoped he wasn't too late._

 

Tea helped. It used to be black coffee, but that's frowned upon for pregnant individuals. Moreover, Namie won't buy him any. The candle didn't last very long. Constant use burned it up.

Now all he had left was tea designed for relaxation, although there wasn’t much room to relax. He had a bedroom in the apartment, a charming bed and dresser. Not much though. He couldn’t stand being closed off in a room after weeks at a hospital. The large windows in the main room made him feel less crowded. 

It had been several days since Namie’s shopping spree. She has been watching him much closer after yesterday. Always texting someone on her phone and scowling. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the loss of her main sweater. Damn, that thing was ugly, and Izaya wasn't upset in the least to see it gone. 

Izaya was currently back in his favorite spot oh the couch. Flickering away through dozens of channels. Namie was in the kitchen doing god knows what. 

“I know. I’m doing everything I can to stay low… Yes, I know. Of course, they would… I won’t let that happen.”

Her constant whisper yells were getting annoying. He could care less if she was speaking with her brother. However, recently she had become much more concerned. Not for him, but for their current status of being hidden.

He wasn't sure whom Namie was trying to hide from; there were numbers of those who would love to cause harm to the both of them. However, at this point… he didn't care. 

Caring had become too exhausting for him. Life was more manageable when you let go. 

The witch made her way into the main room with a disgruntled look on her face. 

She squinted her eyes at him before huffing. “You know that blond of yours has a very powerful family.” She mumbled.

This perked his interest. It was the first time she had mentioned him in the past three months. “Oh, s-so it seems” he whispered.

She tapped her foot before heaving a big sigh. “I think he’s looking for you, I don’t know why, to his knowledge you're dead.”

This, of course, caused ice to run up Izaya’s spine. His nightmares of the monster never faded. No matter how many times he tried. “What d-does he know-ow?” 

She turned to the window before answering “Not sure. All I know is that he got into contact with your old clients and the hospital you were at… I didn't realize, but his family is powerful. Also, I'm not talking about his brother.”

Izaya slowly turned to the side before lowering himself to the couch. “Who c-cares. He won't find a-anything that way.”

She stared at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and making her way toward the other end of their 'home'. Some noise was heard as she fiddled around with something in the bathroom before water was heard running. 

After several minutes it stopped, and she returned to the main room. She grabbed a wheelchair from beside the couch and brought it in front of the raven. "I put some lavender scents in it this time, you ready?" she spoke softly and didn't make eye contact with him. 

_Why does she go out of her way and do things like this?... Damn woman, I'm not paying you anymore._

Sighing he slowly sat forward and removed the blanket he was using as his last line of protection. She helped him get into his chair; it was a sad sight to watch. Not only were his arms too weak to hold him up but his legs were too stiff to move correctly. 

"You really should be doing some thera-" "If you finish that sentence I f-fucking swear" He growled. He was not interested in healing; he wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball and give up. He lost, Shizuo didn't kill him, and he didn't manage to kill the beast. It's over.

She quietly wheeled him into the hallway and through the bathroom door. The lavender scent she mentioned hit his nostrils full blast. 

_How much did she put in there? How much did she waste on me?_

She looked anywhere but him when he removed his clothes. She recently mentioned about getting him something baggier or god forbid maternity clothes. However, every time it was said in the hope of making him more comfortable he refused. He didn't deserve to be comfortable. 

She again helped him into the bath. Doing a final check to make sure he could reach everything she left, leaving the door open much to his dislike. 

He took some time relaxing, laying back and taking deep breaths. As he reached for the shampoo he looked at his stomach, it wasn't too large, but it still freaked him out. He softly caressed up and down, narrowly missing his many nipples. That part of being an omega was odd; he had always had six nipples, two rows of three running down his chest. 

Gym class was always awkward as a teen, but he was smart and knew how to avoid drawing too much attention. He began to hum as he lathered some shampoo for his thin hair. His cracked humming could be heard echoing off the bathroom walls. 

After rinsing several times, he leaned back and allowed his muscles to relax against the cool bath walls. Taking deep breaths, he let his mind to wander. He wasn't sure what his plan was. There wasn't a goal now. He expected to fall and lose them. Then he would indeed be alone. 

Several hours later after Namie made sure he had something to eat he was wheeled to bed. He had pulled a tight shirt over himself along with some boxers that he was not going to attempt to remove over his waist. She had rolled her eyes at him before leaving the room, again leaving the door open. 

He would never forget the sound of his bones crunching. That sound had been woven deep into his soul. It was also the sound that startled him awake at four am. 

Izaya took ragged breaths as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Swallowing hard, he gently wiggled his shoulders until he was in the sitting position. 

_Just one-night I'd like not to be reminded of my failures._

He wanted to return to sleep, but his stomach was happy to remind him that it was not pleased. He felt his eye twitch as his frustration reached its peak. Grumbling he did his best to throw his blanket to the side and awkwardly bring his chair closer. She made a habit of leaving it next to his bed in case things like this happened. 

With absolutely no grace he slowly rolled his body off the bed and halfway onto his chair. Izaya began to slip as he entirely removed himself from the bed, just narrowly missing being sprawled out on the floor. 

He hissed as he bumped his back on one of the handles. “Ah-fuck” he gasped, wiggling the rest of the way into the seat. He tried to make his way to the bathroom, but his arms wouldn't listen to him. The nausea slithered up his stomach, and he could feel his body hunch over and spill last nights dinner over his feet. 

He could feel himself shaking as he took deep breaths, the light of the hallway turning on as he heard the sound of rushed footsteps making its way toward his room. 

“Izaya-hey!” Namie rushed forward as Izaya begun to tip off his chair. She caught him before he hit the ground. He kept shaking as she guided him back onto his chair, she wheeled him into the bathroom turned to him. “You ok?” she spoke in a hushed tone. “Of c-course not” He growled. 

She rolled her eyes before turning and awakening the shower. “Let's clean you off, you have vomit all over you” she seemed quite disgusted by that fact, not evening mentioning the remains of his dinner sticking to her clothes from when she caught him.

He nodded before removing his clothes; she did the same much to his surprise. “I can't leave you in a shower alone you idiot. Let’s get clean”. 

They both sat at the bottom of the shower and took turns using the waters spray to clean themselves. Izaya was surprised by this, but truthfully he didn't mind much, he just wanted to be clean. 

Half an hour later he was sitting at the kitchen counter as Namie dug through the cabinets for breakfast. The sun hasn't risen, but neither of them found themselves able to sleep after recent events. “I forgot, do you get morning sickness when you eat eggs?” She asked as she took out the carton of eggs. “I get morning sickness no matter what I eat; eggs sound good though…” 

He narrowed his eyes as he felt the sting from his stomach. “Can you grab my chair? I have to pee” she turned and said “Again?”.

He threw his arms up. “Yes again, that's what happens when you're pregnant, you have to pee a lot!” He found himself surprised by the fact that he acknowledges his current state. His denial could only go so far. 

 

Several hours later he found himself on that dreaded couch again. Curled up and watching the news. She had gone out saying something along the lines of shopping. He didn't care what she did as long as she got back in time to get him to the bathroom to pee. 

He slowly reached up and caressed his glands, they resided at the top of his neck, right below his jaw. Everyone had two glands. They were sensitive ever since he became pregnant. But now they ached and burned more and more as the days went on. 

He whimpered as he wiped the liquid they were secreting, it reeked of omega in distress. He felt shivers rack his body as a premature falling experience begun. If she were here, she would try what she could to comfort him. He never let them touch his glands; it just felt too personal. 

The ache in his glands increased, and he struggled to inhale. His breath was catching as sharp pulses ran through his veins. He felt like his body was being electrocuted. Izaya curled in on himself as he cursed that idiot monster. He could feel tears trail down his face as the feeling increased, he covered his face with his hands and called out “N-namie!” 

But of course the beta wasn't here, and she wouldn't be able to help even if she were. 

This went on for several minutes before Izaya felt wetness soaking his pants. Looking behind himself his eyes widened as they laid upon the scene of blood soaking his rear. 

“Dammit!” he cried out as he tried to focus on breathing. He missed the sound of the front door slamming shut as rushed footsteps made their way into the room. “Izaya!” The brunet made her way over with wide eyes.

She slowly turned his body toward her and cupped his face. “Breath with me, Izaya. That’s right! Like that, in and out.” He tried to copy her breathing, but the pain radiating from his glands kept stealing his breath. 

She stopped encouraging him when she laid eyes upon his pants. “Oh no,” she whispered. 

Her glassy eyes made contact with Izaya before she backed away and ran into another room. Izaya curled further into himself. 

_This is it. I’m going to lose them… It’ll all be over._

Several moments later Namie came rushing back in with a phone held to her ear. “OK, now what?” She asked the person on the other line. 

She came up to Izaya and slowly laid him on his back, slipping her hand under his head and raising his glands towards hers. He tried to shake his head, but his strength had left him.

At the first press of their glands, she had to pull back from the toxic feeling it sent through her. “Oh my god” she whispered as she pressed forward once more. 

Izaya could hear shouting from the other end of the line but not exactly what was being said. It didn't matter anyway; he could already feel himself begin to fall. She shushed him and rocked them back and force as she released comforting scents from her glands. He lost track of time and jumped when he heard the front door being pounded on. 

After several seconds he could hear the front door being smashed and much heavier footsteps make their way toward the living room. Namie gently removed her glands from his and sat back. He opened his eyes and felt his entire body go rigid at the sight before him. 

The monster, the very being that plagued his nightmares and crippled him for life was standing in front of him. Several other people were in the room behind the beast. He could only stare as the blond Alpha made his way toward him. The raven pushed himself back against the couch as the other made his way forward. Shizuo kneeled before Izaya and reached for the back of his head the same way Namie did. 

He dragged Izaya forward and placed his glands against the others. Izaya could feel his eyes roll back at the feeling that washed over him. “Shh, It’ll be ok, I’m here, its ok.” the brute continued to try and calm the omega down. 

Izaya could feel himself lose his breath and begin to hyperventilate. Trying to push the monster away. The feeling in his glands started to lighten as Shizuo kept him there, whispering encouraging words and stroking his hair. 

The last thing Izaya saw before he passed out was Namie’s guilty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone need a beta?

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I've sinned. :)


End file.
